


Alice and the Hatter/ Dick Grayson one shot

by dug_bishop



Series: DC oneshots [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types, batfam - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, One Shot, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dug_bishop/pseuds/dug_bishop
Summary: You and Dick Grayson had been best friends growing up. Naturally, you told each other everything, and you mean everything. Dick believes you are trustworthy enough to let you in on the “family secret” *wink wonk*. It’s Halloween, the spookiest time of the year. What could possibly go wrong?





	Alice and the Hatter/ Dick Grayson one shot

**Author's Note:**

> word count: 3,221
> 
> I'm open to suggestions and requests so comment down below if y'all want anything specific

“Hurry Richard! We don’t have all day,” you shouted up the stairs.

This was followed by a slew of curses as your best friend/roommate stumbled out of his room, still trying to tug on his costume. He had graciously agreed to accompany you to your friend’s Halloween party instead of dragging you to the infernal All Hallows Eve Gala at the Wayne family manor.

It’s not that you hated the manor or Bruce or Alfred, or anyone who lived there, it was just that Wayne Galas were so stuffy and formal; it just wasn’t your scene. You knew it wasn’t Dick’s either but he hid it well from the partygoers. But when you’ve known someone as long as you’ve known Mister Grayson, conversation escalates past only verbal communication.

“Remind me why you thought it’d be funny to dress me up as a cop,” Dick grumbled. You could barely repress a laugh as you saw his ill-fitting costume. The shirt was struggling to stay buttoned up past his muscular chest, the sleeves suffocated his forearms wrapped with ropes of muscle, the pants were too tight in the thighs and… other areas. Eventually, you let out a soft snort which caught Dick’s attention. He popped a hip and tried his best to look annoyed.

“Somethin’ funny to you Dorothy?” he growled playfully, glancing at your baby blue, knee length dress.

You frowned. “I’m Alice, you uncultured swine.” Dick laughed as he in surrender.

“Well whoever you are, you look great,” he said, grinning proudly. You flushed at the compliment, but you proceeded to spin around in a quick circle and strike a pose for him. Your blonde wig fluttered around as you turned and you almost twisted your ankle on your black pumps but your roommate’s musical laughter was worth it all.

“You still haven’t answered my question, Alice,” Dick noted. “Why am I dressed in a cheap cop uniform? I have the real thing in my closet.”

You pouted and moved closer to him. “This is more amusing to me.” You fiddled a bit with his shirt, trying to make the costume for humourous for you. You settled for breaking off a few buttons at the top of the shirt, revealing more of his chiseled chest. He gasped as he tried to cover his exposed skin and you started laughing at him.

“Are you trying to make my costume a stripper uniform?!” he exclaimed, which only pushed you to laugh harder, the thought being even funnier than how he actually looked.

“You’d make a fantastic stripper,” you said, trying to dry the tears forming in your eyes. He only rolled his eyes as he walked by you.

“Come on, Wonderland. We don’t want to be late,” he grumbled as he grabbed his car keys. You giggled one last time at his ridiculous outfit before skipping out the door behind him.

“You wanna drive?” he asked you as the two of you paraded downstairs.

“Not really.”

Dick grumbled as you neared the front door. “Well, I don’t wanna drive in this. What if someone sees me?”

You slapped his arm. “Stop being a big baby Grayson. You know what,” you paused to fish a coin out of your wallet, “we’ll flip for it. Heads I win, tails you lose.”

Dick nodded and you flipped the coin.

“Ha! Tails! I win!” Dick shouted.

“No, you don’t,” you chuckled. “Remember. Heads I win. Tails you lose.”

Dick stopped walking as his jaw fell open.

“That was a dirty trick Alice,” he growled as the two of you stepped out of the building.

You giggled and skipped ahead of him; his car was just a little way down the street and you were fairly confident that you were capable of taking care of yourself. Dick shouted after you, still calling you Alice to fit the whole feel of Halloween. Once you reached the car, you stood, waiting, for your slow roommate to catch up. Just as the wind blew by, you could have sworn you heard someone whisper “Alice darling” in your ear; you shivered, suddenly not as giddy as you were before.

Dick noticed instantly. “You okay?” He placed his hand on your arm when he approached you. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I’m… I’m fi-alright,” you pushed out. “Just a feeling.”

“Well Fialright,” Dick teased. “Get in the car, you were the one who didn’t want to be late.” You moved to slap him but he moved away before you could. You pushed the uneasy feeling away, but you couldn’t shake it entirely; it sat in the back of your head waiting to strike again.

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

“Isn’t this party great?” Barbara yelled in your ear. You frowned as she almost spilled her drink on you… again. The party was a lot more crowded than you would have thought. You had been bumped into more times than you cared to remember and Dick had left you somewhere between when you got to the party and now.

“Babs, you’re wasted,” you scolded her. She shrugged as she took another gulp and sauntered off towards an equally drunk pirate who had his hat down the front of his pants. You chuckled as the two of them stumbled off together; you knew Barbara Gordon could handle herself just fine. Someone bumped into you more forcefully, making you stumble a bit. You turned to yell at whoever it was, but they were gone before you could. You shrugged and brushed it off.

Just as you took another sip from your own drink, someone started breathing down your neck. “What’s a snack like you doing just standing around?” Most of the time, you’d scream or run off as soon as you could, but you merely turned around to hit the redhead behind you.

“Fuck off West,” you laughed. Wally West wiggled his eyebrow as he pulled you in for a hug. When you pulled away, you whistled at his costume.

“Impressive Dracula.” He swept his leg back in a weird half curtsey half bow move in reply.

“You like it?” he grinned, straightening again. “Art was up all night working on it.”

“What’s her costume?”

“Vampire Hunter,” Wally scoffed. “We’ve got a game going where is she catches me in the crowd, I have to do what she says for a whole week.” He continued to rattle on, and you spotted a creeping blonde behind him. She pressed a finger to her lips as she snuck up on the distracted vampire. Then she leaped.

Wally screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist and held on for dear life.

The blonde cackled as Wally pouted. “Art, that’s not fair. We just got here.”

“I think that’s pretty fair,” you chuckled taking another sip from your drink.

“You’re an accomplice!” Wally shouted, causing you and Artemis to burst into laughter again.

“You here by yourself girlie?” Artemis asked as she climbed off her childish boyfriend.

You shook your head. “Richard escorted me. But we all know where he is…” You trailed off with a sigh and a sour glance to the dance floor. Dick was in the middle of it, one of your coworkers grinding against him. You tried to ignore the feelings of pain and jealousy overtake you because he’s your best friend and you need to support him no matter what trouble he– somehow– manages to get himself into. But you had grown up with the gorgeous man and with an attitude like his, it was practically impossible to not develop a little tiny crush on him; the next thing you knew, you were pretty positive that you were deeply and completely head-over-heels for your idiotic vigilante.

“Oh Y/N I’m sorry,” Artemis stated. “You think with him being… you know… he would get a hint or something.”

You shook your head. “Well, that and I don’t give out hints.”

Artemis looked shocked and Wally had the audacity to look offended. “Why not?” they demanded at the same time. You shot them a pitiful and pained look.

“I don’t want him to worry about me,” you admitted. “He’s got enough to worry about already.”

“You think he doesn’t worry about you already?” Wally demanded.

You shook your head and he suddenly got very, very angry. He grumbled something to Artemis before he stormed off in the direction of your roommate. Artemis gripped your arm once he was gone.

“You don’t look well let’s get you outside.” She frowned at your appearance. You did feel very feverish, unlike earlier; you made sure that you took extra good care of yourself for this party. Artemis helped you out to the patio. By the time she had set you down on the bench, you had started becoming dizzy. You couldn’t walk correctly and everything started getting blurry. Your skin felt hot but you were shivering intensely.

“I’m going to get Dick,” Artemis said. You flinched at her voice, your hearing sensitive as well. You wanted to respond but your tongue felt heavy and your words had become slurred. Any movement of your head made you feel worse than you already did. You could only whimper in reply and blinked rapidly, trying to keep your vision clear as you watched the blond race off.

Despite your muddled brain, that was slowly losing more and more consciousness, you knew one thing, the thought of it ringing loud and clear amidst the foggy remains of your head; you had been drugged. Someone stepped closer to you and, picking you up, cradled you close to their chest. You caught sight of a green suit jacket and a red bow tie. When the man spoke, you shuddered as you recalled your earlier encounter with the voice on the street.

“I’ve got you now Alice,” the mousey voice echoed painfully throughout your head. “I’m taking you home to Wonderland.”

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

You tried struggled against your restraints for the sixth time in the past few minutes. You had awoken sometime ago– you were sure you had been up for hours– only to find yourself bound to a chair, your hands tied firmly behind your back and your ankles spread and tied to the legs of the chair; you had to clench your knee together in order to prevent the men in the room from looking up your skirt. The man next to you– “The name’s Hatter,” he had told you, “Mad Hatter.” You recognized him from Bruce’s database– was leaning in way too close to your face. You shifted your weight away from him when he started stroking your face.

“Alice,” he cooed. “Alice you have nothing to worry about. Hatter’s got you now. We’ll be in Wonderland soon.” You would have told him he was crazy, except he gagged you after the first time you tried telling him that. You were sitting in an abandoned toy warehouse– probably somewhere by the sea judging by the smell of the ocean– with an empty train car sitting on the far side of the room. The walls were covered in a peeling white paint with aged lime green and neon pink polka-dots spanning the whole area; there was a faint logo on the wall further from you, the words and the picture too faded to make out what it said. You were praying that Dick would find you soon; this man was getting far too handsy and far too creepy for your liking.

“Be careful with that!” he bellowed at some muscled dudes working on building a large… thing; it looked to be a big gas chamber, except with flamethrowers attached to the sides.

“You like that Alice darling?” Hatter muttered into your ear. “Hatter’s callin’ it the Jabberwocky. It’s gonna cleanse the dirt and scum off of people so we can have a full tea party in Wonderland.” You wanted to tell him that you were about eighty-five percent positive jabberwockies don’t breathe fire but you couldn’t; one: you were gagged and two: he cut you off.

“Stop fuckin’ around and finish that damn contraption!” You flinched when he shouted and he noticed.

“Alice darling,” he cooed. “Don’t worry. Hatter’s not going to let you get hurt.” You whimpered as he pulled you into his chest for a hug. Just as things started getting more uncomfortable, the door burst open and in strolled Dick Grayson dressed in his skin-tight Nightwing uniform.

“I am going to say this once Hatter,” he barked. “You let her go and I’ll go easy on you. You refuse to cooperate and you will sorely regret it.” Mad Hatter growled as he stood and pulled you flush against him; you squirmed as he tightened his grip against you.

“You won’t take Hatter’s Alice away from Hatter!” he cried.

Dick snarled viciously. “Last chance Hatter.” The green suited man threaded his fingers through your hair before pulling your head back harshly making you cry out from behind your gag. He pulled out a knife and ran the tip along your collarbone.

“She belongs to Hatter,” Hatter chuckled. “Let Hatter prove it to you.” He dug the knife tip into your skin and you tried to pull yourself away from him but he only pressed the steel farther into your skin. Eventually, you stopped struggling and started crying; the tears had been bubbling up for quite some time so it was inevitable that you spilled a little bit. As you sobbed underneath Hatter’s ruthless blade– he seemed to be carving a word into your skin– Dick had started making his way across the room taking out the henchmen one at a time. When there was a crash from above you, you threw your head back to see what was going on. But you hit something and Hatter cried out in pain.

“Stupid girl!” he shouted. You guess you must have hit him with your head, and because you were in that area… you were somewhat pleased with the small amount of bad karma that had been dished out. The Mad Hatter plunged the whole blade into your shoulder as Bruce in his Batman get-up landed in front of you. You whimpered as Hatter drew his knife out of you, threw it at Bruce, and took off running. Bruce dodged the small projectile easily and started after Hatter.

“Hang tight Y/N. We’ll be right back,” he muttered as he passed you. Damian was kind enough to not kick you as he passed by; that doesn’t mean he didn’t give you a dirty look as he passed because he did. You sat there, bleeding and whimpering when someone roughly grabbed the back of your chair and started dragging you.

“Look Batman!” you heard Hatter shout. “Look at Hatter’s dirty and unclean Alice! She must be cleansed!” And that’s when the henchmen threw you into the gas chamber, into the Jabberwocky. The chair fell backward and you landed heavily on your shoulder, with pain shooting straight up from the stab wound. The small area suddenly got very warm and you realized the flamethrowers were about to go off. A new wave of tears flowered up and you started crying again. Just as you thought it was all going to end, Dick jumped on top of you with a dark cloth; he wrapped the two of you up in it and then the deafening roar of the flamethrowers started. Dick held the cloth together with one hand and cupped your cheek in the other as he leaned his forehead against yours; as you continued to sob, he started whispering to you trying to calm you down.

“Shhh Y/N,” he murmured. “You’ll be okay. You’re safe with me. I’ll getcha clean and stitched up.” When you didn’t calm down from that, he started pecking your face: your cheeks, your nose, your forehead, your eyelids, and over the gag where your lips would be.

“You’re okay,” he continued to say. “I’m here now.” Once the flamethrowers died down, you could better hear Dick’s coos.

“It’s clear Nightwing,” Bruce grumbled from outside of the tunnel. “The two of you can come out now.”

Dick scrambled to his feet, throwing the cloth somewhere and pulling the chair up and out of the tiny space.

“I’ll get her home,” he volunteered, quickly untying you before Bruce said anything. Once he got the okay, Dick removed your gag, swept you up into his arms, and started leaving the warehouse behind.

**♦️       ♢       ♦️**

As soon as you got back to your apartment, Dick quickly changed in order to clean and dress your wound; once he was done with both of those tasks, he started preparing a bath for you. After that was ready, he helped you undress– you were best friends and roommates. You had seen each other completely naked on multiple accounts and were now indifferent to it– and placed you in the warm water.

“I’ll give you some space,” he murmured. “Take all the time you need.” Just as he was about to leave, you reached out and grabbed his hand. He looked at you, questioning your actions; you tried saying something to him but nothing wanted to come out. So you settle for a shake of your head and he, thankfully, seemed to get the message.

He sat beside the tub and start to wash your hair, leaving you free to wash your body as he finished with your hair care. His fingers were gentle, rubbing tiny and consistent circles into your scalp which lulled you into a sleepy and comfortable state.

“Wally told me something pretty shocking tonight,” Dick whispered once he was done raising out your shampoo. “He said you think I don’t worry about you.”

“That’s because you don’t have a reason to,” you whispered. “I can take care of myself… most of the time.”

He shook his head as he sighed sadly, picking up your conditioner. “That doesn’t matter Y/N. You’re one of the most important people in my life. You’re my best friend. But you’re also so much more than that.” Your gaze shot up to meet his as soon as he said that but he didn’t look like he was going to give any more details on that topic away; his eyes kept darting around, never quite meeting your own.

“You’re so much more than that for me as well,” you whispered dropping your gaze away from him; you were half hoping that he didn’t hear that in order to spare you the embarrassment. And for a second you thought he didn’t, then he tilted your head back and planted a firm kiss on your lips. It lasted only a second– one sweet second you swore to never forget so long as you were breathing– but there was some much emotion in it. He shot you a sweet, soft smile and stood to get a large fluffy towel for you. Once you stood, he wrapped you up tightly and picked you up again, cradling you close to his heart.

“You and I have some things to discuss in the morning Alice darling,” Dick joked.  When you grumbled he giggled.

“Happy Halloween Y/N,” he said burying his face into your hair. “Let’s do this again next year. Minus the whole almost dying part.”

You tried to subdue a smile. “Deal.”


End file.
